


Wait For Sleep

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, MTMTE, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: And now, he waits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this won't force me to walk the plank and get the hell off from Dratchet ship, I don't know what will.

Ratchet found Drift.

The white mech lie mangled on the ground; his spine was twisted around, he’s missing both his arms at the elbow and both his legs at the hips. He was also missing one optic and the other was hanging loosely from the connectors on his cheek.

Wires and cables were flooding from numerous gaps, wounds and tears.

He was lying in a puddle of his own energon.

His mouth was open in a silent scream.

Ratchet couldn’t believe what he saw, slumping down on his knees right next to his Conjux. He covered his mouth with a shivering hand – he felt like throwing up – while his other hand hovered over the corpse.

Painful tears welled in his optics.

His comm link pinged, the sound piercing in the silence.

Rodimus.

The medic activated his comm link, “Yeah?”

 _::Did you find Drift?::_ Rodimus’ voice buzzed through the comm.

Ratchet didn’t say anything.

 _::Ratchet?::_ the younger mech sounded concerned.

“No”, Ratchet answered finally, his voice curt. There was a tight, strangling knot in his throat and it hurt so much. With the short reply, he closed the comm link before Rodimus could ask anything more and before Ratchet lost control over his emotions.

Rodimus didn’t deserve to see his Amica in such a state. Nobody doesn’t deserve to see the TIC of the Lost Light in such a state.

Ratchet fought the tears by tilting his head back and blinking his optics rapidly, trying to even his roaring vents. He saw something red glinting in the corner of his optic; Drift’s badge. Apparently the swordsmech had received a blow that broke the welds.

He picked it up and looked at it briefly before stuffing it in his subspace and getting up. He turned his back to the sight but it hurt. It. Hurt. So. Much to turn his back to Drift, to his body, and just leave him there.

But he couldn’t go back to the Lost Light with a dead TIC. He couldn’t imagine the utter devastation and sorrow that would follow if Rodimus saw him. Now he wished he hadn’t seen this, either.

He wished he hadn’t come here.

He wished he hadn’t followed the signal.

He wished for so many things.

He started walking back to the ship and let the tears flow free. He could already feel the hollow, empty spot growing in his spark – Drift wouldn’t have to wait alone for long.


End file.
